


Hogwarts High

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Blaise is a gem, Drarry, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: "But what about you? Seeing anyone right now, Malfoy?"Draco doesn't think Potter is interesting. Nope. Not at all. Just a pain in his-





	1. Ready to Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many tiny high school AU one-shots/two-shots. it's a weakness of mine. as are soulmate AUs...y i k e s
> 
> enjoy :)

"I swear the next time he starts tapping that stupid pencil I will shove it up his arse!" Yelled Draco Malfoy as he gracefully stormed through the halls of Hogwarts High. "Seriously! It's not like it was Maths!"

"Temper, temper." Blaise Zabini glanced unbothered at his best friend before he spoke back, practically unaffected while flipping through whatever French Fashion magazine his mother had left for him before her shift that morning.

"Screw my temper! We've barely been in school a month and Potter has already decided against paying attention. That would be fine if he wasn't my bloody lab partner!"

"I heard he couldn't focus 'cause he was moving in with that soap star you like. You know, the one you swear you're related to?" Zabini flipped another page as they finally reached their lockers. He placed his book and the catalog on the shelf then grabbed the one he would need for his english homework. Draco looked a tad annoyed before he rolled his eyes exasperated while grabbing his satchel and hanging it from his own lean frame.

"My mother is related to Sirius Black. They're cousins. Black is her maiden name, you twit."

"Yeah, sure. I get that you're famous, but you can't be related to everybody." The dark skinned boy handed his books to the blonde as he used his now free hands to tie back his well kept dreadlocks.

"Blaise, I am not your bloody butler." Draco held the books out, but just as his friend was about to take the books back he dropped them onto the floor. "Assume so again and I will personally castrate you. Now, why would Sirius allow Potter to stay with him? It doesn't make any sense."

"I heard Black was Potter's godfather or something." He shrugged. "I don't allow myself to get caught up in the drama."

Draco scoffed at the sound of that. Potter thought he was so cool because he was into that 90's fashion vibe. Draco knew better, all of his friends did.

"Since when?"

"Well, since I started talking to Nev." He shrugged and rolled his eyes at Draco's obvious distaste. Blaise slammed his locker and began walking away. "You already knew that. C'mon, we can't waste time in the halls. I do have a date to tonight."

"With Longbottom! I promise you have time to spare," insisted the blonde rolling his eyes and shivering.

"Oh no, you aren't going to make me miss the best parts of the evening." A mischievous smirk played on his lips. "The things that boy can do with his tongue. I have no idea why he is so shy outside of the bedroom."

"I do not want to hear about you and Schlongbottom's sexual interaction, thank you very mu- ow!"

"That isn't his name," Blaise said sitting back into the car after having flicked Draco's ear as many times as it took for it to turn bright red as opposed to pink.

"Whatever."

Before Blaise could pull off though there was a knock on the passenger window. Draco irritably lowered it and looked out only to see Harry Potter standing there with an awkward smile on his face.

"Sorry, Zabini," he spoke across Draco before turning his attention to the blonde. "Are we still meeting at the town library later or..."

"What?" Asked Draco momentarily captivated by Harry's eyes. The ravenette chuckled.

"The lab project. You said we could work on it at the library. I assumed we could just ride there together, but-" Harry patted the top of the car. "-it's clear you already have a ride. Do you still want to meet at the library?"

"Of course he does! Actually he can ride with you," Blaise reached over Draco and opened the door before pushing the blonde out with a smirk. "Enjoy!" He said throwing out Draco's bag and speeding off.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you lose your ride." Harry looked sheepish and Draco decided maybe he meant it.

"It wasn't your fault this time, Potter. Blaise has a date he wants to get ready for early."

"Yeah, Neville hasn't been able to stop talking about it. But what about you? Seeing anyone right now, Malfoy?"

"A-Are you coming onto me?" Said Draco who stopped in surprise as Harry shrugged and continued walking to his car.

"Maybe." He looked back and gave Draco a blinding grin. "Now c'mon. We have work to do."


	2. Study Sessions

Draco rolled his eyes as he trudged behind Potter. The boy was too happy for this to be about school work and he was sick of it. Stubbornly, he stomped his foot, hoping to catch the ravenette's attention. Luckily, he did not disappoint. Potter turned around with his head tilted to the side as if he were asking for the blonde to continue his tirade now that he had an audience.

"What exactly do you drive?" drawled Draco when he noticed Potter wasn't walking the direction of any specific car.

"That," Harry said with a proud smirk, pointing towards a shiny motorcycle. As they walked closer he spoke up again. "Isn't she beautiful? Me and Padfoot started fixing her up on his free weekends, but now that I've been staying with him, we finished sometime last week."

Even Draco could appreciate the beauty of a vintage bike, but how the hell did Potter expect him to be okay with this? The proximity was way too close!

"Who the hell is Padfoot?" asked Draco instead eyeing the bike warily as Harry threw his own leg over and sat happily.

"Oh, fuck, yeah." He chuckled at his own mistake. "Forgot we didn't hang out, so of course you wouldn't know. Pa- Sirius is my godfather. My dad and his closest friends all have these weird nicknames based on their 'Spirit Animals' or whatever." He laughed as though he had trouble understanding the concept himself. "I understand the reasons behind all of their names, except my Uncle Wormtail. I've no idea why they call him that..."

"So Sirius's animal is..?"

"Oh! A dog. Not sure what kind, but he did adopt a huge shaggy black one. It's brilliant." He held out a helmet towards the blonde. "So are you coming?"

"I think I have to. Seeing as though you lost my safe ride..." Draco whined reminding himself that Potter wasn't cute. Nope. Not even when he gave him a very serious look and said:

"I wouldn't let you get hurt. I promise to keep you safe." The moment was over almost as soon as it started. A grin broke out over Potter's face. "Are you coming or what?"

Draco cautiously made his way the rest of the way to the bike and allowed Harry to help him get seated and situated. The ravenette then lifted his arms and instructed him to grab on as tightly as he wanted. As he said that he turned to face the blonde and sent him a sultry wink.

Draco blushed madly.

Potter took off and that's when Draco squeaked. It wasn't the speed that freaked him out, Harry seemed fine with it and had promised to keep him safe. He was really more scared of the fact that the constant movement and close proximity was creating other problems Draco didn't want Potter to know about.

Only problem with that was the fact he was a bit too big and way too close to think Potter hadn't already noticed. He expected some type of jibe, if it were him that's what he would have done, but Harry kept his focus on the road until they reached the library and even then he moved purposefully towards the doors.

Draco took the time to rearrange himself in his trousers before following Potter inside. He was glad the dark haired boy wasn't the type to tease unless provoked, otherwise he would have been humiliated. He was still quite mortified with himself. He made a mental note to call for a ride home as soon as they were finished. Otherwise he was going to think about alternate meanings to the word that involved the devilishly handsome boy in front of him.

He audibly gulped and Harry turned to look at him concerned.

"Are you okay? You look flustered. You want to take a seat, yeah?"

Draco shook his head at the guy in front of him before plastering on a sneer.

"I don't need your help, Potter. What we need is to get started in this assignment, if you don't mind." He stormed over and sat at a table between two shelves anyway then took out his notebook and began with his name. He only looked up to accept one of the books Harry had picked from the shelf. They flipped through the books separately while Harry rattled on about different topics.

"-had wondered what that would be like. I'm usually a b- hey, you okay? you weren't even pretending to listen. Maybe I was talking about myself too much. You didn't seem to mind before though." He smirked. "On you then. So Draco, top or bottom?"

"Excuse me!?" The blonde sputtered looking up into unashamed emerald eyes. Before checking to be sure no one else heard the question.

"I mean, do you prefer to fuck or be fucked?" The boy grinned at him. Draco sent him a scowl.

"Do you not have home training!?" he whispered screech with blush rising to his cheeks.

"You're something else, you know that?" asked Harry with a chuckle and a smile. "If you hadn't been sporting a hard-on the entire ride here, I would actually think you hated me."

"I- I didn't..."

"Yeah, you did." He smirked. "I could feel it. It's fine though. that's what I was saying before but you weren't really paying attention."

"Huh?" His voice was confused now, not nervous. No, definitely not.

"I mean, when I was with Ced I bottomed." he looked away for a moment with a sad expression and Draco tried to understand why.

Who was this 'Ced' fellow and how the hell could he make big bad Potter bend over and take-it. That would be the day, he thought ruefully.

"Who's 'Ced'?" Draco said just as tactless as ever. Potter looked up as if he had forgotten he was in the presence of someone else.

"He was my ex. He died. Sorry, I always forget that people might not remember Cedric. And the ones that do think he was some kind of drunk, but the accident wasn't his fault." Harry slammed his fist to the table and looked away. Draco saw the tears in his eyes, but he didn't seem sad. He seemed angry. "He didn't even drink alcohol. It was my fault."

"Uh...do you mind if I ask what happened?" asked Draco speaking softly towards the boy for the first time possibly ever. He didn't know if it was because the guy was sharing something or if he was sure the boy in front of him just looked genuinely broken for the first time since he had met him. Starkid Potter, he had thought back then. How naïve he'd been.

"It was around the beginning of winter break, last year. Our relationship had been a little rocky anyway. He had been messing around with Cho Chang...I was to, if I'm honest. But this one night I had just gotten sick of it so I went to a party and got disgustingly drunk. I asked him to come pick me up. Cedric and I were in the middle of an argument about cleaning-up-my-habits or some other garbage while we were on the way home. The roads were kind of icy and this other moron swerved in front of us. Ced tried to get out of the way and the entire car fucking flipped over and hit a pole. The windshield shattered and- well Cedric died on impact."

Draco looked at the guy in front of him. He had remembered the school going into a bit of mourning when they had returned from break, but he had assumed it was the usual grogginess that came with going back to school. Him and Blaise had even joked about the school seeming like a mortuary. He gulped and looked up from the table to be met with green eyes and a sad smile.

"Thank you," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"F-for what?"

"For not treating me any different when I came back. And I guess for not saying you were 'sorry' or whatever. You hear it so much you kind of start to wonder if anyone really means it when they say it or if they just want to have something to say."

"I know what you mean," he responded thinking about his father's arrest for embezzlement. He looked back at the table and towards his notebook where he still sat tappin his pen noncommittally. "What did you mean by not treating you any different, though?"

"Well after break was over when I came back to school everyone was being so soft with me as if I was going to break into a million pieces or something, but not you. You walked right up to me and shoved me like every other day and told me to 'get my head out of my arse because I was in your way.' I was shocked at first but as soon as you walked away I couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't smiled in weeks. The next time I saw you, you sneered at me. It was like nothing had changed and I realized how much that meant to me. Even if you didn't know why I was sad you-"

"I just like getting a rise out of you," Draco murmured with his head down as blush made its way up his cheeks. It'd be rude not to share after Potter just dropped that bomb in him. "You looked so out of it. Make no mistake, I wasn't trying to make you happy, but I couldn't deal with you sulking around. It didn't feel right."

"Every day since then- every fight, every shove, every gesture -it didn't matter. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. I noticed it then, and more so now when you aren't always picking fun at me, that you do care about people, you just don't think they care about you. You should know...if no one else does, that I care. Okay?"

Draco couldn't help but gape at him before turning away and sneering again with red cheeks.

"Now," Harry chimed in again with a smile. "Top or bottom?"

Draco made a split second decision and looked up at Harry through his lashes while biting on his lips nervously before licking them to soothe the pain.

"What would you like for me to be?" he asked in a voice that came out softer and raspier than he ever remembered it being and if the way Harry looked at him afterwards was any inclination of what he wanted, he was sure it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep going or no? i lowkey love this verse.


End file.
